


Craving Your Touch

by Badwolfinthetxrdis



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinthetxrdis/pseuds/Badwolfinthetxrdis





	Craving Your Touch

Rose breathed out heavily, losing her shirt as the Doctor pushed her back against their bedroom wall, tossing her shirt out of the way and manipulating her bra off of her too. “Need more...please.” She gasped, “Knickers too.”

“As you wish m’lady.” The Doctor told her, his voice husky now as he slipped her knickers off, tossing them out of the way, not caring where they landed. He lifted Rose up, enjoying hearing her squeal as he carried her to bed, lowering her into the sheets. Then he lost his jacket, needing his skin to be against hers. He craved the intimate contact between the two of them.

“Oh Doctor.” She gasped aloud, his skin coming into contact with hers, and she arched his hips toward him once he lost his trousers. Her body felt like ice against his hotter one, and she wasn’t complaining. A moan escaped her lips as his mouth trailed kisses down her neck and between her breasts, before going down her stomach which heaved up and down with want and need, craving his touch as well. “More...please.”

“Be careful what you wish for.” He told her, whispering against her skin and feeling his body tingle happily as she moaned his name, her hands grasping as his back as they lost themselves in the sheets.


End file.
